


Never mess with Sage's baby

by Blue34



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue34/pseuds/Blue34
Summary: Sage hear Scarlet has being bully by Cardin and he is mad.
Relationships: Sage Ayana/Scarlet David
Kudos: 1





	Never mess with Sage's baby

Sage was reading while Neptune was flirting Neo. Scarlet open the door and ran to the bathroom.

Sage got up and knock on the door "Scarlet? You okay?" Sage asked.

"Go away!" Scarlet yelled.

Sage jump back but he knock on the door again "Scarlet please come out."

"NO!" Scarlet yelled. Sage could hear Scarlet crying. "Scar..... please come out." 

Scarlet open the door a bit and said "Sage just leave. Please?" 

"Not before you answer what happen." Sage said.

Scarlet sigh and said "Cardin bully me for being gay and being weak." Scarlet closed the door and Sage was mad.

Sun arrived and saw Sage walking angry. "Sage?" Sage ignore him and continued walking. Neptune and Sun look at each other and was nervous. Sage saw Cardin and his gang. Sage walk off and said "Cardin."

Cardin look at him and said "What do you want?" 

"You bully my man?" Sage asked.

"What?" Cardin asked.

Sage growl and yelled "You bully Scarlet! My boyfriend!"

Cardin giggle a bit and said "You date that weakling? Wow you two are the weak out of the group."

Sage growl and yelled "Don't mess with me Cardin."

Back at the room Sun and Neptune try to get Scarlet out of the bathroom. Neo then knock on the door and deliver Scarlet's favorite food. Scarlet came out and Neo smile. Sage open the door and saw Scarlet out.

"Sage where were you?" Scarlet asked.

"I was dealing with someone." Sage said.

Scarlet was confused and said "What?"

Sage rub his head and said "Oh nothing my dear pirate." 

Scarlet blush and the two kiss. Neo smile and left through the window.


End file.
